16, 17, and 18 Things I Hate About You
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 40 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"16, 17, and 18 Things I Hate About You" is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the fortieth episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on March 7, 2014. Summary Due to his broken arm, Vegeta screams in pain. Before Krillin can process the situation, Trunks rushes in to save his father. Just as Krillin thinks Trunks can handle this, recalling back to his fight against Freeza, 18 breaks Trunks' sword and 17 knocks him down. Krillin tries to come up with a plan, that they need to run away, but Piccolo and Tien jump in, much to Krillin's dismay. 17 says 'what did I tell them' and kicks Piccolo away and choke holds Tien. He then asks Tien why he thought this was a good idea; Tien asks if he might let him go but can't because he's being choked. 17 tells him that he doesn't get it either. Vegeta states he isn't going to lose from a broken arm, but 18 grabs him by the leg and throws him at Trunks, causing the latter to depower. After seeing this, Krillin says this is why they shouldn't do anything as a group and decides to wait for Goku as normal. 16 hears him, but realizes he isn't Goku. Then a bird named Toriyama appears and talks with 16. Apparently, he got a dinosaur to ride a ball. Piccolo wakes up, much to Nail's relief and is informed about their situation. Piccolo believes he has it, much to Nail's chagrin, but gets gut-punched by 17. Vegeta tries blasting 18 but gets knocked down and has his remaining arm broken. Vegeta powers down, causing the androids to joke around how 17 use to have blonde hair, but dyed it when he was mistaken as 18. Krillin notes he can't win against the androids, but they don't want to fight him since their main concern is getting rid of Goku. Before leaving, 18 gives Krillin a peck on the cheek, causing him to develop a crush on her. He goes down to give everyone a Senzu Bean and tells them what happened, including his kiss. Tien doesn't believe him, Trunks can't believe him, and Piccolo just doesn't care. Vegeta angrily flies off, and Trunks is stopped by Piccolo before flying off after him. Trunks admits that he knew about his father's stubbornness before thanks to Future Bulma, though Piccolo says that at least Vegeta isn't trying to destroy the planet again, something Trunks didn't know until now. Tien then notes how badly the androids beat them, and Trunks remarks that the androids are somehow stronger in this timeline than in his own, much to their horror. And since a Super Saiyan can't save them now, they're all screwed. Krillin then jokingly points out to Piccolo that if a Super Saiyan can't save them, then maybe a Super Namekian could. Piccolo gets angry about his jabs and leaves. Nail asks what that was, and Piccolo replies he might be getting a new roommate soon. Back at Capsule Corp, Gohan drops off Bulma and Yajirobe, and the latter makes himself at home, much to Dr. Briefs chagrin. Gohan then leaves to check on Goku. Piccolo reaches the lookout and is greeted by Mr. Popo, who is tripping balls since he drank a gallon of LSD, and Kami. Piccolo demands that Kami fuse with him so they can stand a chance against the androids. Kami then notes that the situation seems dark, and while the androids are a big threat right now, they're nothing compared to what is coming, to which Popo remarks "Well that's f*cking ominous!" (but not before a shot of something inside maturation chamber in an underground bunker). In the stinger, Yajirobe calls Korin and tells him that he's at Bulma's place. The two of them then engage in a heated argument regarding the Pussy Wagon before Korin tells Yajirobe to come home. Yajirobe states that he needs to be picked up and Korin tells him that he'll see what he can do. The two then say that they love each other before hanging up. Cast *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Mr. Popo *KaiserNeko - Trunks, Korin, Yajirobe *Ganxingba - Android 17, Tenshinhan *Shudo Ranmaru - Android 18, Panti *Remix - Android 16, Kami *Hbi2k - Nail, Dr. Briefs *Megami33 - Bulma *MasakoX - Gohan Running Gags/Callbacks * The bird Goku rescues in "Revenge of Cooler" makes an appearance in the beginning, and even reveals that he did indeed taught a dinosaur how to ride a ball. * Krillin's duck quacking gag from Season 2 makes a return. Trivia * This episode, as well as the next two, leads up to the Cell Saga arc of Season 3. * Mr. Popo and Kami make their first appearance since There's Something About Maron. * The title is a pun on the 90's film "10 Things I Hate About You". * While Android 16 was scanning Krillin, the binary at the bottom of the screen translates to "KILL SON GOKU. FEED BIRDS." * While Android 17 was stating how Krillin was a threatening as a cocker spaniel, Krillin was intended to have the head of a cocker spaniel the next time he spoke, but this was scrapped. * Most of Piccolo scenes on Kami's Lookout were taken from the Buu Saga of the original DragonBall Z. Some of those scenes would later be used again in Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town. * Interestingly, this episode starts with Vegeta simply screaming in pain, as opposed to the previous episode ending with Vegeta screaming the word "Fuck". * Despite Team Four Star poking holes in the original series' logic, they oddly do not point out that 17 and 18 being stronger than Super Saiyans makes no sense. Dr. Gero did not have data on Super Saiyans until now, and he had no way to upgrade 17 and 18 in the short time; thus they should have only been strong enough to fight the human Z-Fighters, as Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo got stronger since the Saiyan Saga. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x10 3x10 3x10